Sigh
by Kutsuto
Summary: Mello is sick of always being in bad conditions, can Matt help him cope? Rated M for lemony scenes and frequant swearing. MattxMello
1. Violence and stupid puns

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Notem BUT I OWN MY STORY :D**

**I suck at writing anything XD So please forgive me on my crap portryal of Death Note Characters! **

**Mello: *cough***

**SHUT UP YOU **

**Anyway everyone likes lemony goodness dont they? Well me expecting some MelloxMatt! OMFG YES.**

**I wont update to frequently. So dont get pissed.**

**Now, what you clicked this for!**

Mello POV.

I sighed.

Another day.

Which meant another day running, hiding, leaving places never to come back again? Yep, right on.

Why did I sigh? Why did I do it? Was I bored? Was I sad? Happy? Just being pointless? To hell I would remember or know. Was it even me?

Pointless conundrums never helped before. I felt as if I had a hangover.

Maybe I did. Maybe I was drugged. Maybe this is all a dream.

I clenched the handle of the ratty chair I was sitting in.

I was going crazy.

Being on the run was never easy. Always in the crappiest of hotels. Sometimes on the street. I should be thankful I was under a roof. But I wasn't, that's who I am. Deal with it.

I delicately picked up a bar of chocolate and went to take a bite. But I stopped. Sighing, I put it down. No way was I going to get any new chocolate any time soon. We were at a stage where we couldn't spend any extra money. Yeah we, me and Matt. Well… that wasn't exactly true; Matt always needed to buy smokes and new batteries for his gaming consoles. Matt is convinced that his 'Needs' Are more important than mine. Selfish bitch he is. I sighed once more.

But seriously what the hell was up with the sighing. Once again I clenched my fists. Out of frustration I stood up and kicked the ratty chair I was sitting in. Stuffing fell out in all directions. A bang sounded when the chair fell to the ground, it rattled the disgusting walls of the room, once maroon but the paint was now peeling off, stains made the room darker.

Stuff it; I wasn't going to pick that chair up.

I rethought that and kicked the chair. One of the legs broke clean off. Stupid puns. Stuff it? All the stuffing that was everywhere. Get it? I groaned inwards. I was starting to sound like one of those wannabe comedians.

Across the room my accomplice Matt looked up from the game boy he was playing. He was smoking again; the bitch had quite an addiction to nicotine. One night on the town I found a DS charger, luckily it fits Matts' pink DS; the charger was plugged into a power point in the wall and connected to the console. Stupid bastard, the extra electricity he was using would add up. We could barely cope with paying for the five laptops we were using for monitoring. Yeah we have five.

"What are you up to now Mello? Seriously calm the fuck down" Matt said in exasperation. This wasn't the first time we… I had broken something in a hotel.

I wasn't about to admit to Matt that I was kicked a chair because of a pun.

Maybe I could? We did have a long history.

Why the fuck was I having this conversation in my mind?

Matt was still looking at me with a questioning look. So I told him what had gone through my mind. At the end of my half-not-quite rant, I gave him a sheepish grin and he just went back to his game. He had never been a people person.

"You need to get out more Mello" He announced, hands flying over the controls of the game.

That came from a pale white guy that pretty much never left to go outside and tried to avoid it as much as possible. He had to plead for me to get him stuff from the shops whenever I could get out.

I seriously question why I ever started hanging around the geek.

**Well wasnt that... eventful? -.-**

**Matt: MELLO CALLED ME A GEEK AND A BITCH AND, I DONT LIKE YOU ANYMORE MELLO T.T**

**YEAH MELLO!**

**Mello: *faceplam***

**Matt: R&R!**

***giggle* Matt said fuck :D**


	2. Fights and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but i own this fanfic ;D**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys DX I wanted it a specific size but it sorta got worse and worse, so i cut it off DX Dont hurt me.**

**No lemons in this chapter sorry.**

The Kira case was going nowhere.

No more leads, nothing to help us. It seriously sucked.

Matt wasn't helping me at all, we were always fighting and he never worked; only played that stupid DS. I was going to break it one day, but if I did he would probably throw out all the chocolate I will get for the rest of my life. Figures.

Near was going to beat me, get all the glory and probably get media coverage and shit like that. I felt like crying. Why did Near, the runt, always get the good things? Anything he wanted, for being number one. I was struggling with everything, I had no help. Near had a whole freaking team, he never got hurt, look at me I have a freaking scar that runs across my face down to my arm.

I was acting like a child and I didn't care, I was hurting in so many places, I only had one person I didn't even completely trust. One person.

We were in the same hotel, same condition, and one huge effing bill. Just for one night, and one for the broken chair that was falling apart anyway, people wouldn't have wanted it for free.

We had lost one of our laptops, it died and Matt blamed it on me. Yeah me, it wasn't even my drink that fell on it, it was Matts! I only knocked it over, Matt overreacts all the time. I think he is on his man period, poor PMSing whore.

"Hey Mels, can you do something for me?" Matt asked, playing his DS on the bed.

"What?" I asked warily.

"One, you only needed to say yes or no, two I need you to get me my smokes, I can't reach them." His said his voice cheerful.

"God you are a fucking smartass and no, I won't get your smokes for you. You can get off your lazy ass and get them yourself." I shouted, already fired up for an argument.

"But I'm on the last lev-el" He said, whining his skinny white ass almost off.

"I don't fucking care Matt."

"Why-y?"

I sighed. "I just don't, we are supposed to be trying to figure out who Kira is, not try and defeat Bowser on Mario"

"But I don't feel like it. And I'm playing tetri-is."

I stood up and pushed over the table in front of me. "Then why did you fucking agree to work with me?" I shouted.

All went quiet, all you could hear was the music of the Tetris game and the traffic outside, that is until Matt spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"Because I wanted to work with you."

**Oooh slight cliffhanger! I have no idea what to put next XD**

**Matt: I'm a PMSing whore now? T.T**

**Mello is such a bitch in this story XD**

**Sorry the details are a bit scrappy, i hate details with a passion.**

**I MEAN WHO WANTS TO READ ABOUT THE COLOURS OF THE WALL WHEN YOU CAN READ ABOUT MATTXMELLO**

**XD**


	3. Abandonings and Boogiemen

So much meaning in those few words.

"_Because I wanted to work with you."_

I ran my hand through my messy hair. "Why do you want to work with me?"

Matt looked uncomfortable. "Well... uh…" He paused.

I signalled for him to go on. He sighed. "Well you are going to find out one day, I like you Mello."

I stopped, was he mocking me? Did he somehow find out my feelings for him throughout the years? Or was he being truthful? I couldn't see an ounce of conformation in his eyes because his stupid goggles were in the way.

I couldn't think of what to say. "In uh... what way Matt?" I asked, immediately putting my hands over my mouth, the words sort of flew out. Shit.

Matt looked even more uncomfortable, he started playing with his hands, a habit he has had for as long as I remember. "You know Mello, like, like."

I cringed. He was telling the truth.

"Well Matt… I'm glad you told me."

"Mello, do you like me in the same way?" He asked me.

I looked out the window of the room, trying to avoid Matt's eyes. "Isn't it a lovely day today?"

"You didn't answer my question, besides it is pouring rain outside."

"So it is."

Matt slammed his DS down, and I almost recoiled in surprise, Matt almost never lost his temper.

"You just don't fucking get it do you? Other people's emotions are a game to you. You don't care about anyone do you? You don't care about ME do you? To you I am probably your little person shield. You never wanted me along because I was your friend." He yelled.

"You don't deserve help in this race. Im leaving." Standing up, he walked away.

"And dear Mello. I'll be taking my laptops with me." With that he unplugged all of the laptops. ALL OF THEM. And put them in a damp smelling box that we used and walked out of the room.

I could hear the engine of his car starting; with a screech of wheels he was gone. My best friend was leaving me.

I looked mistakenly at the table where he had slammed his DS on the table. It was still there, the game still going. The lights still flashing, but only feebly. I was surprised he didn't break the fucking thing. I wished he did so I wouldn't have to look at it.

I must have looked at the door for hell of a long time waiting for Matt to come back. The hours must have ticked by. Before I knew it, it was dawn. **[A/N Matt left about 1:00am. I couldn't think of a suitable way to add that in the story DX Sorry if I confused you there] **I felt strange inside, Matt out of all people abandoned me, my right hand man. He was there for as long as I could remember. I could always count on him, talk to him. We trusted each other, could confide to each other, loved each other. Of course the last thing we didn't know yet, because I was too much of a fucking douche to realise my own feelings.

I looked over at the bed we took turns of sleeping in. Matt snored which always pissed me off, but it was a comforting sound, like your mum whispering to you saying there was no boogie man under your bed.

But he wasn't there to help me get through the night, and now I will have to sleep one eye open, gun in my hand. Because everyone knows when no one is with you the boogie man will appear right in front of you.


End file.
